


Loki

by Lady_Devinity



Series: Of Time Lords and Norse Gods [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Gen, norse myth references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: The Doctor mourns the Master and campares him to one of the humans' gods.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & The Master (Simm)
Series: Of Time Lords and Norse Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/41451





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So I was editing the details on my various story series when I noticed that I didn't have this companion piece to "Thor" up. Don't at me if it isn't good. It's from 2007 and I know it isn't good. Well... it was good for me in 2007. I like to think I've grown as a writer since then.
> 
> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net

Even when he first believed himself to be alone, the last of a race of gods, he never thought of the other as dead, as being gone. They were such constants in each other’s lives that he forgot that the other was something that could die. Become dead. Death and his once friend, once rival, now enemy never went together, unless in the context of said enemy committing murder or showing off his everlasting immortality.

Now he held his enemy in shaking arms, holding the swiftly cooling, stiffening and so very thin body, crying. He had never doubted that he would run into him again. The Master of All would never die, except that he had and left his fellow Time Lord alone to face the earth shattering knowledge of being One forever and for always.

It would be his cruellest and most effective act of mischief.

And the Doctor did not feel like a god when the last of Gallifrey's children died, just like the burning of that beautiful world would have never allowed for feelings of Godhood. He had been pained by the Master's words; "Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel? You must have been like God." No, the Doctor would never, could never want the responsibility of that much power ever in his life. Leave that to the Master. The Time Lord always had a passion for power, control; had always wanted a kingdom.

Burning with such desire for supremacy, the Master resembled gods from human mythology to the point that the Doctor felt that he could have spent a past regeneration as one of them. Indeed, it was possible that human mythology could have been based on interference from a Time Lord pretending to wield magics he did not have. Yes, he was burning with the same fire for mischief, for chaos, as Loki no doubt had. A Norse god of trickery and mischief in some texts and of chaos and destruction in others had much in common with the Master.

Both were darker beings with hearts easily corrupted. Both loved toying with other beings, pulling at their mental and physical selves. Loki would bring trouble to the gods of Asgard over and over, from harmless games to actions that blurred the lines between insanity and evil. Master planned so many things to harm Doctor; plans that were barely worth noticing on the Doctor's part and plans that caused such painful aches.

Both had gone too far.

Loki tricked Hod into murdering Baldur, most beloved of the Norse gods. The Master brought the Toclafane to earth and, in a twisted paradox, watched as they killed their own ancestors. Both would have brought the end of the world. Loki was destined to break free from his prison to bring about the beginning of Ragnorak- the Norse Judgement Day and war of the immortals – while the Master's Toclafane nearly killed all humanity while preparing to war with the universe.

It almost always ended in war.

Yet Loki would never really win and the Doctor thought the Master would be the same. After all, hadn't the Doctor broken the paradox and hadn't he turned back time so that humanity would remain untouched?

But tricksters are so very smart and they could see so easily into another's behaviour. Lucy Saxon may have given the fatal wound, but it was the sight of victory over the Doctor that killed the Master. Killed a god. There were no more cards to play.

And he held the body tighter and cried, hurt and lost and alone. And he knew that Gods never really existed in either one of them as gods don't cry and they don't die.

** End **


End file.
